


Active Night

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Post-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Brennan can't sleep because the baby's keeping her up so Booth tries to help.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Active Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Brennan rolled over and sighed, unable to get comfortable enough to sleep now that she was in her second trimester. “You okay, Bones?” asked a tired Booth, also unable to sleep due to his girlfriend’s tossing and turning.

She sighed again. “The baby is more active than usual tonight, and I cannot go to sleep.” She didn’t like complaining but pregnancy was much different than expected - at least she could commiserate with Angela since she too had just been through this.

“You want me to get you anything - food? A book? Something else?” He couldn’t help but worry about her all the time but it was worse now that she was pregnant.

Brennan shook her head. “No, thank you. Maybe I should just concede defeat and get up.” She didn’t wake to be awake but it wasn’t like she had much choice in the matter.

“Let’s not get too hasty here, Bones.” Booth leaned over and placed a hand on her rounded stomach. “Hey, kiddo? It’s your daddy and I have a request for you. Can you please let your mama get some rest? She’s tired.”

In response, the baby proceeded to kick (right at his hand), and Brennan laughed despite the glare she sent her boyfriend’s way, which he ignored. “Booth!”

He shrugged and tried to look innocent, which she didn’t buy. “What?”

“You know this baby tends to be more active when you talk to them. This is the opposite of what we want,” she chided, shaking her head in amusement (and exhaustion). 

“Eh, I’ll get this kid to sleep.” He looked down at her stomach again, his hand still there. “What did I say about letting Mama get some sleep, kiddo?” Neither of them were surprised when the baby kicked again. 

“Somebody isn’t listening,” she pointed out.

“I got this.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Bones!”

“What? You don’t,” she pointed out, laughing at the look of mock outrage on his face.

“This is your last warning. Let Mama sleep or you’re going to be grounded the instant you’re out in the real world. Don’t think I won’t do it either!” Booth warned. The baby aimed a few more hard kicks at his hand before finally settling down.

Brennan relaxed just a bit, biting her lip. “It may have worked but we’ll see. Hopefully I can get some sleep now. Thank you,” she told him.

“No problem. Love you, Bones.”

“And I love you.” She’d never get tired of saying those three words to him. And fortunately for her, the baby had settled down but it still took Brennan a little while to finally fall asleep (since it was the weekend, Booth let her sleep in because she deserved it).


End file.
